¿Si no fuéramos hermanos? - Pinecest
by Flasho-D
Summary: Si no fuéramos hermanos, estarías conmigo sin pensártelo dos veces. Dipper y Mabel han regresado nuevamente a Gravity Falls. Los años no han afectado al pueblo, aún misterioso y acogedor; pero a ellos sí. Han crecido, y sus sentimientos lo han hecho junto con ellos. Todo es confuso, conflictivo y doloroso. Un color nunca había dañado tanto.
1. Chapter 1

Un auto se dirigía al remoto lugar conocido como Gravity Falls, o más específicamente, a una cabaña que se ubica en el misterioso bosque del mismo. Un hombre conducía; una mujer le hablaba sobre cosas triviales, para, de una manera simple, matar el tiempo; y dos adolescentes solazaban a sus respectivas maneras en el ancho asiento de atrás, con un gigante cuadrúpedo rosa de compañía.

No había nada que remarcar de la escena trasera, sólo, tal vez, el hecho de que Mabel estaba descansando sobre el regazo de su hermano. Y es que esto es algo muy común, mas no dejaba de verse tierno. Dipper la sostenía de la cintura con su brazo izquierdo, no fuera a caerse la chica por los baches con los que se encontraban en el camino o el simple movimiento del auto en general.

No te mentiré, le había hecho algo de gracia pensar que eso sucediera.

Se quedó viendo a la ventana, apoyando su rostro en su mano y el codo en el marco del vidrio que tenía la puerta, atrapado en sus pensares, tan triviales como la conversación que sostenían sus padres. Hacía falta que alguno de sus progenitores colocara en el reproductor del vehículo alguna canción triste, lenta, que simplemente tuviera sentimiento, así el chico se haría todo un vídeo clip en su cabeza.

Los árboles pasaban, pinos en su mayoría. Las viviendas y negocios no habían cambiado mucho, y eso resultaba agradable.

12 minutos. Ese fue el tiempo que tardaron en llegar a La Cabaña del Misterio desde el momento en que te los describí. Dipper despertó a su hermana en el momento que el auto se estacionaba frente a la cabaña. Apenas se detuvo, ella salió de un portazo con Pato a su lado y respiró hondo.

— ¡Ah! Nada como el dulce aroma de los árboles y la cabaña, y Gompers, y tío Stan..., —Mientras continuaba formulando una lista de las cosas que realmente su nariz no percibía, su gemelo bajaba las maletas y se despedía de sus padres.

—No hagan molestar a Stan, deben hacerle caso. Y, por favor, no se metan en problemas —Lo último dicho parecía más una súplica que una orden o amenaza. Ladeó un poco la cabeza para ver a su hija, que parecía no prestarle atención— ¿Escuchaste, Mabel?—. La nombrada se volvió hacia ellos y asintió sonriendo.

—No se preocupen, mamá —dijo el chico en lo que rodeaba con su brazo el cuello de Mabel. Fue respondido con la misma acción por parte de la castaña.

—Ya estamos grandes, sabemos cómo comportarnos —sentenció, completando la frase de su hermano.

Qué mentirosa.

Qué par de hermanos tan mentirosos.

La señora sonrió, complacida de ver que sus hijos eran tan maduros. No del todo, mucho menos Mabel, pero algo era algo. Hizo una seña para que se acercaran y los abrazó.

—Los quiero.

—Los queremos —corrigió el padre desde el asiento del conductor.

—Y nosotros a ustedes. —Se soltaron. Los chicos tomaron sus valijas -una grande y turquesa de la mayor y una simple y negra del menor- y se despidieron con un movimiento de manos del auto que se alejaba por donde no hace mucho había llegado.

Se miraron.

Sonrieron.

Fue así como comenzó una carrera que tenía como meta la habitación donde siempre se quedaban, perseguidos por un puerquito, interrumpida por su tío abuelo en la entrada. Se saludaron y abrazaron con todo el cariño que dos jóvenes y un anciano podían ofrecer, se dijeron cuánto se habían extrañado y cómo se alegraban de estar nuevamente juntos -« ¡Cuánto han crecido!», «No has cambiado nada.» fueron algunas de las frases intercambiadas- y retomaron su camino al cuarto de arriba. Mabel lo tenía un poco más difícil por el tamaño y el exagerado contenido de su maleta, pero lograba ir a la par de Dipper por algún inexplicable motivo. Tal vez las extrañas propiedades del pueblo ya habían comenzado a afectarlos.

O sólo era su motivación, tan inconmensurable como el exceso de su equipaje.

Entraron a la habitación, dejando caer sus maletas al piso y se abalanzaron sobre sus respectivas camas.

Fue un empate.

— ¡Gané!, ¡Gané! —Exclamaba una chica exhausta por subir escaleras corriendo. — ¡Ahora me tendrás que comprar muchos dulces por derrotarte!

— ¿Qué? Pff ¡No!, ¡Yo te gané! —Vieron al techo riendo, jadeando un poco. Giró su rostro para verla— Estas serán unas buenas vacaciones.

—Unas vacaciones estando nosotros, siempre son buenas —Afirmó con positivismo.

Realmente, parecía que no habían crecido nada.

Pero lo han hecho. Tienen 17 años. Ya no son unos niños.

Todo habría sido más fácil si nunca hubieran crecido.


	2. Chapter 2

Un cielo ardiente cual chispas de una pequeña fogata se apreciaba esa tarde, el sol se disponía a descansar cubriéndose tras los árboles, tras las montañas, para dar permiso a la menguante luna de hacer presencia. El primer atardecer de estas vacaciones, ¿Qué mejor para terminar tan grandioso día?

Los gemelos jugaban una partida de canasta, su tío Stan tomaba una de las frías gaseosas que habían subido al techo y apostaba, con total seguridad, a que sería su sobrina quien ganaría. Dipper no lo aceptada, estaba decidido en ser el vencedor a toda costa; no podía darse por vencido habiendo dinero de por medio.

La chica ganó.

El viejo soltó una gran carcajada.

—Te dieron una paliza, chico —comentó con clara burla, en lo que tomaba otro sorbo de la bebida que sostenía en su mano.

—Oh, vamos ¡Es obvio que hizo trampa! —Sentenció, haciendo un ademán para señalarla con exageración—, ¡Mírala! Se nota en sus ojos. — Se cruzó de brazos, viendo a su hermana con los ojos entrecerrados mientras ella sonreía.

— ¡No-oh! Te gané de manera justa y limpia. —Se mostró victoriosa, sacando el pecho y elevando el rostro como podía hacer toda una ganadora.

Hizo trampa. Un anciano la ayudó. ¿Por qué otra razón un estafador como lo es Stan habría apostado por ella con tanta certeza?

Estiró el brazo mostrando la palma de la mano —Ahora paga, Dopper.

El chico sacó 25 dólares de su bolsillo, que era la cantidad acordada para quien ganara, entregándoselos aún con resentimiento por perder. Luego de una tediosa pero rápida celebración por parte de Mabel, ambos se recostaron de la espalda del otro y tomaron una gaseosa cada uno. El sol se había ocultado casi por completo, aún había algo de claridad por el horizonte y las nubes variaban de su típica coloración blanquecina. Se podían escuchar las respiraciones de los tres por la calma del lugar, del momento, del relajante anochecer.

Dipper se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era... Lo tarde que era... ¿Tarde para qué?.. Miró el reloj de su muñeca, marcaba las 6:48 p.m. Lo recordó.

Se levantó de prisa, causando que Mabel casi cayera de espaldas y se diera un golpe en la cabeza por no haber sido advertida de su repentina acción. —No, no, no, no, no, ¡Voy a llegar tarde! —Exclamaba con preocupación al retirarse del lugar; Stan le advirtió que tuviera cuidado al bajar, el primer día con los chicos ahí y lo que menos quería era tener que ir a un hospital por unos huesos rotos. Mabel lo miró extrañada.

¿Tarde para qué?, ¿A dónde iría sin ella, sin decirle siquiera?

— ¡Ey, Dippy! —Se levantó y apresuró el paso para alcanzarlo — ¿A dónde vas tan apurado? —Preguntó, sin obtener respuesta—. ¡Dipper!

Lo siguió hasta llegar al interior de la habitación en la que dormían, al entrar, lo buscó con la mirada pero no lo vio por ningún lado. Escuchó un ruido del baño. Suponiendo que era él, lo esperó sentada en la orilla de la cama del chico, mientras este formando un apurado alboroto en donde se encontraba. Puedo afirmarte que se cayó dos veces.

Qué tonto puede llegar a ser.

Luego de siete minutos de espera en los que una hermana impaciente se preguntaba que hacía, salió.

— ¿Y?, ¿Qué tal me veo? —Preguntó con una sonrisa algo nerviosa; llevaba puesto un suéter negro con un logo de Blink-182 que se pegaba a su formado cuerpo -aun algo flacucho, pero la madurez tampoco lo había olvidado-, unos jeans que se rasgaban por las rodillas y se arrugaban por los tobillos, zapatillas Vans y una cadena de plata que iba de su bolsillo delantero al trasero. Sí, era sencillo, y eso lo hacía lucir guapo.

Ella siempre lo veía guapo.

—Uh, rawr. —Hizo un movimiento de manos imitando a un felino junto al sonido. — ¿A dónde va mi hermanito?

Antes de responder, rascó su nuca con notable nerviosismo, común en él cuando se trataba de mujeres. La mayor de los gemelos intuyó la razón.

—Bueno... ¿Recuerdas a Gianira? Con la que hablaba en la laptop en casa. Hace dos meses se mudó aquí, y hoy... —Rió algo atontado, dejando apreciar en sus mejillas un leve rubor—... Acordamos una cita.

Mientras hablaba había desviado la mirada un poco, lo cual no le permitió darse cuenta de la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que posaba su hermana.

—Oh. My. God. — Pronunció pausadamente, remarcando cada palabra. Saltó corriendo de la cama a abrazarlo, riendo. — ¡Tendrás una novia! —Se separó el abrazo y lo tomó de los hombros— ¡Tienes una novia! Estoy tan orgullosa de ti. —En cualquier momento le saldrían lágrimas por lo brillosos que se le notaban los ojos.

— ¿Qué?.. No somos... Yo... — Fue interrumpido por un dedo en sus labios. Mabel le sonrió.

— ¿No ibas tarde, tonto?

Suspiró y devolvió aquella hermosa sonrisa. — Gracias, tonta.

En lo que restó de la noche, el menor de los hermanos se la pasó fuera de casa con una chica; Mabel, Pato y Stan vieron una película en la sala. El anciano en el sillón, la adolescente con un puerco sobre ella en el suelo.

Mabel ignoró algunas escenas del filme, no porque quisiera o la misma le disgustara, al contrario, el tema de los dinosaurios en un parque temático y que luego todo se saliera de control le había gustado a pesar de ser algo predecible; mas no podía evitar distraerse con tortuosas interrogantes a sí misma. ¿A Dipper le iba bien con esa chica?, ¿Se volverán novios? ¡Eso sería grandioso!.. ¿Cierto?, ¿Se podría llevar bien con ella?, ¿Podrían salir todos juntos a divertirse?, ¿Dipper se estará divirtiendo?

¿Dipper se estará divirtiendo, sin ella?


	3. Chapter 3

— ¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe?

—En serio, insisto. Mi casa está algo lejos, no quiero que tengas que ir y volver sólo por acompañarme, se te haría más tarde y podría ser peligroso—. Lo tomó de la mano y lo vio a los ojos con una delicada mirada, resplandeciente en la oscuridad de la noche. Qué adorable se veía.

Suspiró resignado y la besó en la mejilla.

—Ten cuidado.

—No empieces a sobre-protegerme —burló, girando la vista.

Rieron.

Una peliazul se comenzó a alejar para volver a su casa y un castaño entró a la cabaña. Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de su cuarto con cuidado, su hermana estaría seguro adentrada en sus sueños, y sí que lo estaba; se quitó las zapatillas y luego el pantalón, quedando sólo en suéter y calzoncillos, tiró la ropa a un lado y se recostó en su cama sólo para quedar viendo al techo como si fuera una pantalla y disfrutar de la proyección de los momentos de esa noche que su mente emitiría antes de dormir.

 _Dos chicos comían pizza en un restaurante, ella terminó con la comisura de los labios manchada de salsa y él la limpió con su pulgar, se miraban sonrojados; paseaban por el parque iluminado por la luna y las estrellas, él compró algodón de azúcar y se dieron de comer entre ambos; veían una película de terror en un cine al aire libre, ella le tomó de la mano por el susto, no, lo hizo adrede, él la abrazó para calmarla. Se miraron, se besaron._

Una alarma sonó, 8:30 am.

Dipper durmió 5 minutos más.

Algo comenzó a golpear sus mejillas, fueron los 5 minutos extra de sueño más cortos de su vida.

—Cuenta to-do — musitó una golpeadora de mejillas con una sonrisa muy grande para ser tan temprano. Fue detenida por las manos de su gemelo; éste se giró para verla, estaba apoyada en la orilla de la cama, muy cerca. Demasiado para un chico en plena pubertad.

Se tapó el rostro con vergüenza, se había sonrojado ¿Por el hecho de que su hermana quisiera saber sobre su cita, o por tenerla tan cerca de su rostro?, es muy temprano para pensar en esos detalles, sólo quería el color natural de sus mejillas de regreso.

—Nada que no puedas imaginar; sólo fuimos a comer, paseamos y vimos una película —respondió, esperando que no hubiesen más preguntas por parte de la chica.

— ¿Son novios?

Él sabía que no se detendría tan fácil, pero igual tuvo su corto tiempo de esperanza. Antes de responder a la interrogante, Dipper se levantó y se colocó unas bermudas beige.

— ¡BroBro no me dejes con la duda! —Se levantó y se le acercó para insistirle, jalándole de la manga del suéter con el que se quedó para dormir.

—Sí.

— ¡Ay, Dippy! —Lo abrazó por la espalda, tuvo que alzarse con la punta de los pies para que su abrazo fuera por sobre los hombros de él. Ambos comenzaron a reir.

— ¡Mabs, me vas a estrangular! —Advirtió mientras intentaba separar el agarre de sus brazos, pero su hermana lo jaló hasta la orilla de la cama de él, se subió y se abalanzó sobre el castaño, cruzando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. — ¡Mabel! —Se sorprendió un poco, no se lo esperaba, pero le siguió el juego entre risas tomándola de los muslos para que no cayera.

— ¡Al menos ya no te estrangulo!

-¡Todos a bordo del Dipper-Express!

— ¡Wo-ho! —Exclamaron al unísono en lo que Dipper bajaba las escaleras trotando. Mabel se aferró más a él.

—Llegamos a caer y me las pagarás. —Amenazó bromeando.

— ¿Cómo planeas castigarme?, ¿Me vas a pegar acaso? —Comenzó a tambalearse adrede a la mitad de los escalones.

— ¡Dipper! —Escondió su rostro en el hueco que formada su cuello y le golpeaba en el pecho — ¡No me quiero caer!

Su hermano aceleró el paso aún tambaleándose hasta la sala y la tumbó sobre el sofá— Ya ha llegado a su estación, señorita. —Pronunció con un todo elegante de voz, haciendo una reverencia intentando no reír para no arruinar el papel.

La respiración de su hermana se había agitado un poco, por un segundo pensó que realmente la dejaría caer, mas eso no detenía sus risas. Se acomodó en el sofá y se sentó, Dipper hizo lo mismo pero en el brazo del mueble.

— ¡Eres un tonto!

Se echó hacia atrás con las manos en su nuca y con los ojos cerrados, quedando sobre el regazo de la castaña.

— ¡Soy tu tonto!

—Sí... Mi tonto favorito.

Enredó sus dedos en el alborotado cabello de su gemelo, acariciándolo, dando un paseo con su mirada por su rostro, sus ojos cerrados, su nariz, sus mejillas, sus labios. Un tono carmesí asomó en sus mejillas, se veían tan suaves, tan necesitados de atención, de tacto, de unión. Los rozó con el dedo índice.

Dipper abrió los ojos y se alzó rápido volviendo a quedar sentado en el brazo del mueble, viendo a su hermana que se había sobresaltado un poco cuando él se levantó tan de repente.

— ¿Qué hacías? —preguntó pasando su mano por su boca, se había sonrojado levemente.

—N-nada... ¿Qué tiene de malo que te acaricie? Ni que fuera tan extraño, somos hermanos —maldecía en su interior que lo fueran—, y te veías adorable, ¿Sabes? —Ladeó la cabeza sonriendo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Lo decía de una manera tan inocente, ¿Cómo podría tener otras intenciones?

Oh, Dipper, puedes ser tan ingenuo a veces.

Rió y desordenó el cabello de su hermana, que fue respondido con otra risita y un ¡Deja! como regaño.

— ¡Chicos, vengan a comer antes de que se les enfríen los panqueques! —Gritó su tío abuelo desde la cocina.

— ¡Ya vamos, Stan! —El castaño se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Antes de salir de la sala, se giró para ver a su hermana que aún se hallaba sentada. —Vamos, Mabs —le invitó con un movimiento de cabeza, señalando a la cocina.

— ¡Sí, ya voy! —Dejó que él se adelantara y aprovechó de quedarse unos cuantos segundos en el sillón, soltó un gran suspiro y se tapó la cara con las manos— Casi lo arruinas Mabel, eres tan tonta —susurró para sí misma, se dio unos golpecitos en las mejillas, sonrió y se levantó para ir a desayunar.

El día anterior no se trabajó en La Cabaña del Misterio para que los tres familiares pasaran todo el día juntos -exceptuando la noche por parte de Dipper, claro está-, fue un extraño, muy extraño, pero lindo detalle del mayor. Sin emabrgo, éste día y el resto del verano en las que estarían ahí los chicos, el mayor sí abriría La Cabaña del Misterio.

— ¡Wendy! —exclamó una animada chica que corrió hasta la puerta para abrazar a la pecosa, siendo correspondido el abrazo con fuerza.

— ¡Mabel, mira que grandes estás! —La apretujó un poco antes de separarse, tomándola de los hombros — ¡Y estás más bella! ¿A cuántos chicos ya has conquistado?

—Ow, Wendy, me halagas con esas cosas, y créeme que no querrás saber del tema de los chicos. —Rodó los ojos, divertida.

—Lo sé, son toda una molestia.

Rieron y la pelirroja la soltó, encontrando a un lado al otro gemelo.

— ¿Qué tal Wendy? —Extendió sus brazos para abrazarla y ella correspondió.

—Tú tranquilo, eres la excepción a los chicos molestos —le consoló. Se dieron unas palmadas riendo y se separaron. — Mira nada más, pensar que no hace mucho ustedes eran unos críos, ¡Y ahora me repasas en altura!

El menor de los hermanos se rascó la nuca —El tiempo cambia muchas cosas.

—Cambia todo menos a su tío y ésta sucia cabaña.

—No crean que no los escucho —Pronunció un amargado Stan que entraba a la tienda.

Los tres rieron a carcajadas y Wendy fue a su puesto como cajera. No tardó mucho en llegar otra persona a la tienda, que también era esperada ansiosamente por los gemelos.

— ¡Soos! —gritaron al unísono el par de hermanos al escuchar la furgoneta estacionarse cerca de la cabaña, salieron corriendo a su encuentro y lo recibieron con un abrazo grupal fuera de la cabaña.

— ¡Los Gemelos Pines! —Los abrazó con mayor fuerza, incluso los levantó unos milímetros del suelo—. ¿Cómo están niños? —Los soltó— Aunque no sé si aún decirles niños, hmm.

—Muy bien —afirmó riendo—. No te preocupes por eso, Soos, dinos como quieras. —Lo animó Dipper.

Mabel lo golpeó suavemente en el estómago como si se tratara de un saco de boxeo — ¿Cómo está nuestro Soos favorito?

—De maravilla —musitó mientras caminaba junto a los chicos al interior de la cabaña—, y tengo una noticia que estoy seguro que a ustedes dos les encantará.

Los hermanos voltearon para mirarse mutuamente, intrigados, y volvieron la vista al mayor.

— ¿Qué es? —Preguntaron en una misma voz.

— ¿Recuerdan a Melody?

—Sí, ajá—. Asintieron para que continuara.

—Me casaré con ella.


	4. Chapter 4

Dos cosas que debes saber:

1°- En dos semanas y media habrá una boda.

2°- Una chica estará triste.

El día anterior Soos les comentó cómo y cuándo sería su boda, los gemelos fueron los últimos en enterarse ya que el grandote quería que lo supieran en persona y, como fue de esperarse, la emoción de ambos fue indescriptible y Mabel alegó ser la mejor casamentera con la que podrían haber contado.

En unos días Melody volvería a Gravity Falls, su relación se mantuvo a distancia hasta que con ayuda de Soos la chica logró mudarse al pequeño poblado, comenzaron a vivir juntos el año pasado de hecho. Esta vez, simplemente había ido a visitar a algunos familiares para darles también las grandiosas noticias.

—Hoy puedo oler el dinero —Musitó el tío abuelo que veía a través de la ventana a un autobús llegar, lleno de gente. Lleno de futuros estafados.

El día prosiguió con el laburo en la cabaña: Personas siendo impresionadas por absurdas mentiras vueltas objetos y los cómplices del estafador atendiendo a los visitantes.

Dipper agradecía que su tío ya no lo disfrazara con prendas vergonzosas para ser exhibido a la gente. Qué bellos recuerdos, sin duda.

— ¡Yo soy la gran Mabel, seré su guía el día de hoy! —La mayor de los hermanos había tomado el papel de ser quien les diera el tour por el lugar, su ánimo parecía contagiarlo a los turistas, había que admitir que se le daba muy bien. —Acompáñenme y nos adentraremos a este misterioso y lúgubre sitio ¡Wuuh! —La última frase fue pronunciada con un tono fantasmal, haciendo un movimiento con sus dedos.

A la hora del almuerzo ya no había tanta gente y Soos llegó con una gran pizza para los agotados -sobre todo- trabajadores.

— ¿Quién quiere una rebanada? —Preguntó al tiempo que colocaba la caja sobre el mostrador.

—Dame dos ahí, éste estómago no se mantiene con aire —bromeó el mayor de todos, tomando un trozo y dándole una mordida.

—Iré por algunas bebidas —propuso Wendy—, guárdenme uno, se los cobraré de la peor manera posible si no me dejan nada—amenazó, conociendo cómo eran y que podrían ser capases de acapararse todo el manjar; se retiró para ir a la cocina por algún refresco o jugo que hubiese en la nevera.

— ¡Yo quiero tres!—Exclamó una castaña acercándose rápidamente a la caja de pizza. La boca se le hacía agua.

—Mabel, no creo que puedas comerte tres pedazos —opinó su hermano, riendo.

Su gemela ya se estaba devorando el primero, se había manchado un poco alrededor de la boca.

— ¿Quién dijo que el tercero tenía que comérmelo?

Él la mira confundido y ella con una pícara sonrisa, sutilmente adornada por la salsa de tomate. Qué malvada podía verse con manchas de pizza alrededor de la boca.

Su hermana tomó otro trozo de pizza y con rapidez se la aplastó en la cara; Soos, Stan, Mabel y una Wendy que justo llegaba con una jarra de jugo de naranja y algunos vasos reían, mientras un perplejo Dipper gritaba el nombre de la causante de la máscara de salsa en su rostro.

—Niña, no desperdicies una delicia de esa forma en tu hermano— bromeaba Stan.

—Yo me como ese trozo —dijo Soos, tomando la pizza que antes estuvo en la cara de uno de los Pines.

—Ya, ya —La chica pasó su dedo por la embarrada mejilla de su hermano y comió la salsa que había atrapado. —Hmm, está sabrosa, eh.

Él lamió sus labios y saboreó la salsa, pasó su mano de las mejillas a la barbilla y lo que atrapó se lo pegó al rostro de Mabel.

—Sí, está sabrosa —pronunció riendo. Ambos rieron.

Todos reían.

Qué momentos tan fugases, que se sienten tan ridículamente bien.

Qué dicha. Qué dicha de ser consiente sólo de lo que presencias, de lo que vives. Qué desgracia no poder saber lo que ocurre afuera, lejos, donde tus sentidos no pueden captar nada.

—Te toca ir por la chica.

—Deja la impaciencia, yo sabré cuando actuar.

Si tan sólo pudieran saberlo.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Estoy ansiosa.

—Lo sé, lo sé, por eso espero que el momento llegue pronto.

—Más te vale, o serás tú quien tenga que saciar mis... Necesidades.

Podrían prevenir tantas cosas.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¡Buenas, hermosuras! Recién me vengo a presentar, jo xD bueno, éste es un Fic que yo tenía antes en Wattpad, pero por problemas con el staff del mismo decidí mover aquí a FF mis FanFics Pinecest y por allá estaré con otras parejas._

 _Sí, en esta cuenta encontrarán puro Pinecest a menos que se me de por escribir también de otra pareja incestuosa... Básicamente esta cuenta es incesto puro y duro(?) HAHAHA okya._

Tengo los capítulos de este Fic hasta el 17 ya escritos, así que estaré actualizando rápido

Y aún soy nueva en esta plataforma, por lo que no sé usarla mucho x'D sólo aprieto botones(?) huas.

¡Besos!


	5. Chapter 5

A dos semanas para una boda.

 **Yo**

 **¡Salgamos a hacer algo! No sé, comer helado o ver una peli, ¿Ustedes se vieron la última que salió de Pato-Tective?**

 **2:16 p.m.**

 **Grenda**

 **Sólo pude ver el principio.**

 **2:17 p.m.**

 **Candy**

 **En un rato la pasarán en el parque, pusieron una pantalla gigante y todo, podemos ir a comer antes de que empiece.**

 **2:17 p.m.**

 **Grenda**

 **¡Sí, yo quiero!**

 **2:18 p.m.**

 **Yo**

 **¡Veámonos en 30 frente a la casa de Candy! Queda más cerca de la heladería.**

 **2:18 p.m.**

 **Candy**

 **Las espero.**

 **2:19 p.m.**

¡Pasar la tarde con las mejores amigas que puedes tener! Realmente, Gravity Falls era el mejor lugar para estar.

La castaña había estado mensajeándose con las chicas boca arriba y con la cabeza fuera de la cama, ¿Cómo es que no se le iba la sangre a la cabeza? Lo que logra la costumbre. Se levantó y dejó el teléfono sobre las sábanas, debía bañarse antes de ir al encuentro con las chicas para estar fresca el resto de la tarde que estaría con ellas. Entró al baño, retiró las prendas que llevaba puestas y entró a la ducha.

…

— ¿Despedida de soltero?

—Sí, ya sabes, hacemos como una fiesta sólo de chicos, nada de chicas, sólo hombres siendo hombres. —Elevó las cejas y lo golpeó levemente con el codo en el brazo.

—Bueno, eso sería divertido Dipper -Rió-, pero realmente no sé si sea necesario...

—Bah, invitaremos a los del grupo de Wendy, ya sabes: Nate, Lee y Thompson.

— ¿Y Robbie?

—Ah... Sí, también ese... —Formó una línea con sus labios y soltó un suspiro.

5 años, Dipper. Realmente eres rencoroso.

Soos rió al verlo así y posó su mano en el hombro del menor. — Ya, chico, ¿Cuándo haremos eso?

—La noche antes de tu día.

— ¡Soos! —Se oyó el grito del anciano jefe a distancia, esa manera de exclamar el nombre del joven no indicaba alegría—, ¡El escusado me escupe agua otra vez!

La imagen de Stanley bañado en agua del WC retumbó en sus mentes y las risas se volvieron inevitables.

— ¡Voy señor! —Respondió Soos luego de calmar su risa y se retiró para cumplir su trabajo.

—Oh Dios... —Dipper se recostó del sillón aún riendo, pero se detuvo cuando su mente comenzó a maquinar. —... Espera, eso sólo pasa con el baño de Stan, ¿Verdad? —Habló consigo mismo esperando una respuesta de su propia persona, de su razonamiento, mas obtuvo una que realmente no ansiaba.

Escuchó un agudo grito proveniente del piso superior.

Mabel.

Se levantó y corrió por las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto y casi chocar con la puerta, la abrió y buscó con la mirada.

— ¡Mabe..!

La vio, se sonrojó. Recibió un grito y el golpe de un pantalón suyo en la cara.

Entró en razón y salió cerrando la puerta a su espalda, recostándose de ella y tapando su avergonzado rostro con el antebrazo.

 _Mabel poco después de entrar a ducharse comenzó a escuchar ruidos provenientes del retrete, cerró la regadera y se asomó con cuidado por la cortina para ver qué pasaba. Temblaba un poco y la tapa del tanque se movía; tragó saliva y con el valor que necesitar para enfrentar a un escusado que se mueve y hace ruidos de burbujeo se acercó, tomó la tapa del tanque por la orilla con la punta de los dedos y suavemente la subió, siendo sorprendida por un chorro de agua que el objeto de cerámica le propinó._

 _Gritó e iba tapando -o eso trataba- con las manos el agua que era lanzada hacia ella. Qué asquerosa experiencia. Salió corriendo del baño y cerró la puerta, había dejado su toalla dentro así que pensó en buscar otra en el armario, al acercarse escuchó su nombre y volteó._

 _Ambos hermanos se veían a los ojos, sonrojados._

 _Dipper, por unos, segundos no fueron sus ojos lo que vio._

— _¡Salte, mierda!_ — _La gemela se tapó con la puerta del armario y le lanzó un pantalón que era de él a la cara._

La había visto desnuda.

A los pocos minutos, Soos subió y se encontró con un Dipper sentado en el último escalón.

— ¿Qué tienes, amigo?

—N-Nada... Mejor ve a arreglar nuestro baño también. —Le sonrió e hizo un ademán para que se alejara.

—En eso estoy. —Y luego de hacer una pose militar, tocó a la puerta de la habitación— ¿Se puede entrar?

La puerta fue abierta por la Pines que se hallaba del otro lado que asintió a la pregunta. Estaba casi totalmente seca y tenía una toalla lila que le cubría el cuerpo.

Esperó sentada en su cama a que el mayor terminara de arreglar el baño, viendo de reojo a Dipper que aún estaba sentado en la escalera. Infló sus mejillas, se preguntaba qué estaría pasando por la mente de su hermano.

—Ya está listo, pequeña —le notificó el mayor saliendo del baño, no había tardado mucho, a lo mucho unos 10 minutos. —Estas cosas ya han pasado antes, la cabaña es vieja después de todo.

—Gracias, Soos.

—No agradezcas; ahora, iré por un sándwich. —Le desordenó el cabello y recibió una risa de respuesta a su acción, para luego retirarse del lugar.

Mabel volvió a la ducha para bañarse, ya estaba perdiendo tiempo para ir con sus amigas y no quería llegar tarde por lo que intentó apresurarse.

Salió del baño con ropa interior puesta pero aun así traía el paño para cubrirse, y encontró a su hermano acostado en su cama viendo al techo. Nuevamente, se preguntó qué estaría pasando por su cabeza.

—Lo siento... te escuché gritar y quise venir a ayudarte —Suspira—, no pensé que...

—Ya, tranquilo. —Sonrió y caminó al armario para buscar la ropa que se pondría. —Sólo fue un accidente. —Tomó y se colocó un suéter celeste con estampado de galletas de chocolate y un cintillo del mismo color, unas medias blancas, una falda de dos capas de bolados y zapatillas marrones claro, un par de sarcillos de galletas como los de su suéter y agregó a sus muñecas varias pulseras de colores en tonos pasteles como el resto de sus prendas. Tonalidades pasteles para un pastelito. Se dirigió al espejo de cuerpo completo y se vio sonriente, arreglando su extenso cabello.

El impacto de una almohada le impidió continuar.

— ¡Dipp! —Se dio la vuelta y recogió lo que había desordenado más su cabello, lanzándola de regreso entre la risa de ambos.

Dipper la atrapó con las manos. — ¿Vas a salir?

—Iré con las chicas a ver una película —habló antes de pintarse con un delicado brillo los labios.

— ¿Me traes algo?

—Si me das dinero. Además, nada te cuesta salir a comprarte algo; siempre estás afuera ¿Y no puedes comprarte nada por ti mismo?

—Hoy tengo ganas de quedarme aquí, seguro que por esa película abrirán algunas tiendas con cosas interesantes.

—Y esa debería ser una motivación para que salgas hoy.

— ¡Pero habrá mucha gente! Sabes lo mucho que me disgusta sentirme atrapado por muchas personas. —El castaño se levantó y se acercó a su hermana por la espalda, tomándola de los cachetes y jugueteando con ellos—. Anda, un regalito para tu hermano favorito, ¿Sí? —Con sus manos hizo que su cabeza se moviera de manera que asintiera y estiró la comisura de sus labios para formarle una sonrisa.

—No. —Retiró las manos de su gemelo de su cara y volteó a verle —Y ya voy tarde, así que no queda tiempo para que intentes convencerme.

Éste se giró levantando una pierna y con su rostro apuntando al techo, soltando un largo suspiro lleno de resignación. —Bien, te daré dinero y me traes algo, ¿Vale? —Buscó en su billetera 100 dólares y se los ofreció, moviéndolo de un lado a otro.

— ¿Lo que sea? —Preguntó antes de atrapar el billete, acercando su mano con cautela y mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Confío en ti.

— ¡Yay! —Lo tomó y lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos del suéter que llevaba puesto. —Y si sobra... ¿Puedo gastarlo?

—No.

— ¡Anda! Un regalito para tu hermana favorita, ¿Sí? —Sonrió posando sus dedos índices respectivamente en sus mejillas, ¿Quién podría resistirse a esa carita?

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás e infló sus mejillas por un momento mientras lo meditaba. —... Bien.

Convencerlo con sus propias palabras, qué buenas tácticas, Mabel.

— ¡Gracias BroBro! —Lo abrazó y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, dejando una casi imperceptible marca de su brillo labial—. Te veo luego. —Le sacó la lengua, movió sus dedos en forma de despedida y salió cerrando la puerta de la habitación a su espalda.

Él le respondió con una sonrisa y de igual forma se despidió con un movimiento de manos. Al momento en que su hermana se retiró de la escena y dejó de oír sus pasos al bajar la escalera, se tiró sobre la cama de ella y se tapó la cara con la almohada de funda rosa, para luego soltar un grito de enojo que el cojín no merecía recibir.

No se movió por un extenso rato, al contrario, dejó que el olor del perfume de frutillas que despedía la almohada se filtrara por sus fosas nasales. Era un aroma suave, relajante, delicioso, exquisito de sentir en todo aspecto; así como quien siempre lo portaba.


	6. Chapter 6

—Es que simplemente si se dieran cuenta; la serie se ha tornado tan asombrosa conforme a cada capítulo y los misterios a los que Pato-Tective se enfrenta te dejan con un suspenso que no cualquier serie logra.

— ¡Lo sé! Realmente, no puedo creer que haya gente que no lo note. —Suspiró una chica vestida en prendas de tonalidades pastel antes de lamer su paleta de fresa con chocolate.

— ¡Entonces no habrá mucha gente en el parque! —Exclamó, animada, la más corpulenta del grupo de chicas.

— Sí, es un buen punto Grenda. —Sonrió la pelinegra, acomodando sus lentes.

Qué fácil es hablar antes de tiempo.

Caminaban en dirección al parque mientras terminaban de devorar los helados que habían comprado minutos antes e intercambiaban palabras, no hacía mucho calor pues el día había permanecido fresco desde la mañana, pero eso no quitaba las ganas de darse el gusto de ese frío dulce.

Al llegar donde se realizaría el evento de la película, se encontraron con la sorpresa de que había mucha gente y pocos lugares.

— ¡Miren chicas!, ¡Por allá hay un lugar! —Señaló Mabel a un punto verde de grama que aún no se encontraba ocupado.

— ¡Vamos antes de que nos lo quiten! —Comenzó a correr una de ellas para ser seguida por la castaña y la pelinegra.

El apuro y las ansias parecían haber cegado por un segundo a nuestra colorida chica, pues no se percató de que por un lado se acercaba un chico distraído que saludaba a alguien en una dirección distinta. Chocaron. Ambos cayeron al suelo.

Se quejaban del dolor al impactar contra el césped, pero junto a sus quejidos Mabel exclamaba varios «¡Lo lamento!».

—Descuida, esto fue culpa mía también. — El chico fue el primero en levantarse, y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a que también se pusiera de pie.

Ésta vio la mano frente suyo y la aceptó, levantándose así y con la otra mano limpiando la grama que habría quedado pegada a su falda. —Gracias... —Elevó su rostro al agradecerle, sonrojándose al instante que en el que se encontró con su mirada.

Una rápida descripción:

Ojos verdes.

Cabello teñido en celeste.

Su suéter verde se pegaba a su cuerpo.

— ¿Estás... bien?

—Ah... ¡Sí! Muy bien, muy bien. —Se soltó rápidamente del agarre de su mano y se rascó el cuello, estaba nerviosa y el otro lo notaba—. Eh... Soy Mabel, por cierto...

El chico soltó un suspiro con gracia. —Y yo Nereo. Un gusto entonces, Mabel. —Hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza antes de retomar el camino a su lugar antes de que empezara la película. —Hasta luego. —Se despidió al alejarse.

—Sí... hasta luego... —Rió torpemente mientras lo veía retirarse, hasta que una voz femenina la hizo volver a entrar en razón.

— ¡Mabel!, ¿Vas a venir? —Gritó la más grande del trío de amigas.

— ¡Ya voy chicas! —Volvió a tomar su camino para sentarse junto a Grenda y Candy, tenían una gran bolsa de palomitas que habían comprado en lo que Mabel llegaba y un refresco para cada una.

La pantalla comenzó a tomar color, múltiples «Shh» se escucharon por el parque para que no se hiciera ruido y todos pudieran disfrutar de las siguientes dos horas de película que presenciarían.

…

Para cuando la película terminó, el color azabache se había adueñado del cielo con una púrpura degradación por donde el sol se ocultaba. El parque no parecía el mismo lugar luego de que tanta gente se retirara.

— ¡Y cuando la bomba explotó y salvó a la bebé!, ¡No pensé que lo lograría! —Exclamaba una Grenda con notorio asombro, elevando los brazos para resaltar sus palabras.

— ¡Obvio que lo iba a lograr!, ¡Es el gran Pato-Tective! —Refutó la castaña.

—En efecto, fue muy genial. Sí que valió la pena.

Todas reían e intercambiaban observaciones de la película mientras caminaban por las calles del pequeño poblado, Mabel ya tenía ganas de volver a casa y contarles a los dos chicos con los que vivía cómo había estado el filme. Sin embargo sentía, que algo se le olvidaba. Intentó hacer memoria.

Los dos chicos con los que estaba viviendo...

¡Dipper! Él le había pedido que le llevara algo de regreso, ¿Le compraba alguna chuche? Debía aprovechar que por la calle en la que estaban habían varias tiendas.

—Ey, chicas —Detuvo su caminar—, si quieren pueden irse sin mí, yo debo hacer algo antes.

—Oh, de acuerdo Mabel.

— ¡Nos vemos otro día! Hay que ver otra película.

—Sí, estaré revisando la cartelera hasta que aparezca una que se vea genial —señaló la de lentes.

Mabel rió, asintiendo con la cabeza. —De acuerdo, me avisan. ¡Chao!

Se despidieron con un movimiento de manos en lo que las veía retirarse. Se giró sobre sus talones y buscó con la mirada entre las tiendas pensando qué podría llevarle a su hermano.

Mueblería, panadería, zapatería, heladería, algunas otras cosas que terminaban en «"ría"» ¿Qué podía comprarle que fuera de su agrado? Tampoco quería llegar sin darle nada.

Se dio cuenta de que su espalda era iluminada por una luz amarillenta, volteó para encontrarse con otra tienda que no recordaba haber visto antes.

— ¿Joyería?.. A ver qué puedo encontrar aquí, después de todo si quedaba dinero podía comprarme algo. —Sonrió y abrió la puerta, el sonido de una campanilla anunció su llegada.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señorita? —Preguntó una amable señora, parecía de una edad mayor, más de 50 años quizá.

—Oh, bueno... sólo ando de paso, quería ver qué hay por aquí.

—Vea con confianza, entonces.

Le sonrió como respuesta y exploró a pasos y miradas el local, la mayoría de cosas que encontraba eran collares y joyas preciosas, muy caras a su parecer. Excentricidad por aquí, cosas que ni con su vida le alcanzaría pagar por allá.

Caminó hasta llegar cerca de la sección de brazaletes, estaba junto al mostrador y vio con cuidado cada uno de ellos; repentinamente se detuvo. Elevó la mirada. Dos pequeñas cadenas plateadas colgaban una junto a la otra, un poco apartadas del resto, sólo rodeadas por espacios vacíos de pulseras que ya habrían comprado. Parecían llamarla a gritos sin siquiera hacer ruido. Qué oxímoron tan acertado.

— ¿Algo te llama la atención?

Mabel volteó a ver a la señora, se volvió al par de cadenas y las tomó para luego acercarse a la anciana y ponerlas en frente suyo, sobre el mostrador.

—Sí, estas cadenas...

— ¡Oh! Esas vienen con dijes, espera que los busco para que puedas encogerlos. —Se agachó y, haciendo a un lado un par de cosas, tomó una pequeña caja negra. Volvió a su postura normal y se la ofreció, abriéndola con cuidado.

La castaña examinó los pequeños adornos plateados, tomando al instante ocho de ellos: Dos libros, dos estrellas fugaces, dos pinos y dos corazones; uno de cada uno para cada brazalete.

—Te ayudaré a colocarlos.

Ambas colocaron cuatro dijes en cada cadena. La joven iba a sacar el dinero que su gemelo le prestó, al tenerlo en sus manos en el interior de su bolsillo pensó lo estúpido que eso sería, quería que esto fuera un lindo detalle. Soltó el billete y sacó su propio dinero.

— ¿Cuánto cuestan?

La señora de cabellera blanca tomó la mano libre de la menor y colocó en ella ambas cadenas, e hizo que cerrara sus dedos.

—Déjalo como una... cortesía, dulzura.

— ¿Qué? Pero en serio quiero pagar por ellas. —Reclamó, algo extrañada.

—Niña, puedo notar que es para algo especial. Para alguien especial, siendo más precisa. —Sus palabras descolocaban aún más a la castaña.

Se sonrojó. ¿Era tan obvio?, ¿Era tan obvio para esa anciana algo que para ni ella misma lo era?

—Cuéntame jovencita, quién es esa persona especial.

—En realidad... Es para mi hermano. Mi gemelo. —Se rascó la nuca algo nerviosa.

—Ya veo... Mejor deja de verlo como hermano, eso te limita. —Le guiñó el ojo.

¿Qué estaba diciendo esa señora? La dejaba consternada.

—Sí, eh... Bueno... —Se alejaba caminando de espaldas, fingiendo una sonrisa —G-Gracias por los... Las cadenas gratis... Eso... —Chocó con la puerta riendo torpemente, la abrió —Adiós. —Y salió. Corrió rápido a la esquina de la calle y se detuvo porque un auto iba a cruzar, posó sus manos en sus caderas y suspiró. —Eso fue... Incómodo. —Levantó la mano en donde tenía los brazaletes, una delicada sonrisa sustituyó su incomodidad, tomó uno de ellos y se lo colocó tapándolo con la manga del suéter y volvió a tomar el camino a la cabaña.

…

Subió las escaleras sin que la notaran, su hermano y tío abuelo estaban en la cocina para cenar así que se apresuró. Buscó donde ponerle la cadena a Dipper para que se sorprendiera al verla, pensó en dejarla bajo su almohada o simplemente dejársela en la mesa, pero no quería que fuera tan obvio; abrió el closet que ambos compartían y vio sus pantalones. ¡Eso es! Cuando su hermano revise sus bolsillos lo encontrará allí y se preguntará qué es eso, la castaña le mostrará que ella también tiene una y él se alegrará y todo será súper lindo. En la mente de Mabel parece que todo es súper lindo, hasta podía ver brillos en la añorada escena.

Colocó la cadena dentro de uno de sus pantalones, cerró el closet dejando todo en su lugar y bajó a la cocina.

—Llegas a tiempo niña, ya llegaron las hamburguesas —dijo un feliz Stan, al que le acababan de entregar una bolsa con sus órdenes.

— ¡Genial! —Se apresuró a sentarse junto a su hermano.

Ambos sonrieron mostrando sus dientes, formaron puños con sus manos y comenzaron a golpear la mesa gritando al unísono «¡Queremos comer!» repetidas veces.

Stan rió y repartió las hamburguesas —Disfruten —pronunció antes de propinarle una mordida a la suya, que lo dejó con el alrededor de la boca manchado en salsa.

Dipper tomó su hamburguesa y, antes de comer, golpeó con el hombro a su hermana que ya se estaba devorando la suya.

—Ey, ¿Qué me trajiste?

— ¿Uh? Nada. —Sacó el billete que le había dado y se lo devolvió— No vi nada que pudiera gustarte. —Respondió con una bien fingida indiferencia.

La cena continuó con Mabel contándoles cómo estuvo la película y colocando expresiones graciosas para acompañar su relato. Luego de terminar, Stan se quedó en la sala y los gemelos se quedaron en el cuarto distrayéndose con la lectura o jugando con Pato, respectivamente.

Dipper fue el primero en quedarse dormido, a Mabel le costó un poco más por una sencilla razón: No dejaba de pensar en lo que le había dicho aquella anciana. ¿Acaso ella se dio cuenta de lo que sentía?, ¿Lo sabía?, ¿A qué se refería con que dejara de verlo como hermano?, ¿La limitaba en qué?

¿La limitaba en ser algo más?


	7. Chapter 7

« _Uhg, bájale dos, no creas que voy a andar con una... Niñata. Ándate mejor a jugar con tu hermanito, tengo mejores cosas que hacer._ »

 _En ocasiones las palabras duelen, otras es la persona quien las dice lo que causa el dolor. Causa agonía cuando ambas se juntan._

 _Ahí estaba ella, con 15 años llorando en su habitación por haber sido rechazada frente a una atenta multitud de estudiantes por uno de los chicos más populares del instituto. Sinónimos de chico popular: Masculino deseado por miles de chicas, envidiado por otros miles de hombres; mejor calificación en deportes, otra materia es inexistente en su subconsciente; patán en general. En su cabeza hacían eco sus vocablos, las risas de los presentes en ese momento, y los inútiles intentos de su gemelo por animarla._

— _Además, ese chico es todo un patán, en serio._ _—_ _Ella estaba sentada en su cama cubriéndose la cara con las piernas, mientras él estaba parado a un lado del colchón cerca suyo._ _—_ _¡Él se lo pierde!, ¿A cuántos no tendrás arrastrando a tus pies? Eres muy guapa Mabel, he visto cómo otr-_

— _Dipper_ _—_ _Interrumpió con una quebrada voz, que luchaba por no ahogarse en las lágrimas._

— _... ¿Sí?_ _—_ _Se sentó a un lado de la cama, viéndola._

— _¿Es... tan difícil?_

 _No recibió respuesta de parte del chico. Él sólo la miraba ladeando la cabeza con confusión. Su llanto se había detenido, y alzó levemente su cristalizada mirada por sobre sus rodillas, sin ver nada en específico._

— _¿Realmente es tan difícil saber... Lo que necesita una chica?, ¿Tu hermana?, ¿Tu gemela?_ _—_ _Lo vio a los ojos antes de continuar_ _—_ _¿Tu otra mitad?_

 _Al castaño se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Su boca se sintió seca, raspaba la lengua contra sus dientes._

 _Dos corazones empezaron a acelerar su ritmo, danzaban en emociones, y ellos no lo notaban._

— _... Mabel... Yo..._

— _Aquí, ahora. No necesito saber lo que puedo ser para otros chicos..._ _—_ _Contenía las ganas de volver a romper en llanto_ _—_ _... Te necesito a ti._

 _Hay que ser tan inocentes, tan faltos de experiencia, para no notarlo._

 _Dipper se quedó perplejo por algunos segundos, en su mente parecieron horas. La situación hizo parecer que fueran horas. Se acercó y se recostó a su lado en la cama, apoyando su espalda en la pared, la abrazó y la acercó a su pecho dejándola recostarse en él._ _—_ _Siempre estaré para ti, Mabel, aun cuando no me necesites._

 _Las lágrimas se volvieron a apoderar de sus ojos, aferrándose con sus manos a la camisa de su hermano que se humedecía por su llorar. Sentía el pecho y los brazos de su gemelo calientes, sentía su propia cara arder._

 _Sentirse mal se siente tan bien._

 _La tenue luz de la tarde se colaba por la cortina, y en los pocos rayos de sol que se adentraban a la habitación se podían ver con exactitud las partículas de polvo que flotaban por el mundo. El sonido de la agitada respiración de Mabel retumbó en la habitación por un rato hasta que se calmó. El silencio hizo presencia y se apoderó del lugar, menos de ellos. Escuchaban con detenimiento sus respiraciones, sus latidos, sus emociones, pero eran sordos a su significado._

 _¿Cuánto tardarían en estar así?, ¿15, 30, 45 minutos? Fueron tantas horas, tantos años, fue un momento tan eterno. A ambos les hubiera gustado que fuera eterno._

 _La castaña se levantó quedando arrodillada en la cama, se giró para estar frente a su hermano y lo abrazó. Él correspondió y con una suave sonrisa._

— _¿Estás mejor?_

— _Mucho mejor._

 _Al separarse, ella le sacó la lengua guiñando un ojo, el chico se rió y la empujó de la cara para luego levantarse de la cama._

— _¡Qué malo eres!_ _—_ _Exclamó riendo de igual forma._

— _Soy la maldad encarnada en tu gemelo, ¡Buah!_ _—_ _Se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el estómago, mientras su hermana intentaba quitárselo de encima lanzándole patadas._

— _¡No!, ¡Dipper, basta!_ _—_ _Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, la haría llorar nuevamente, pero de las risas que le causaba._

 _Luego de unos segundos él cedió a la petición y la dejó, apoyó sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de Mabel quedando sobre ella._

— _Ya pues, no puedo hacerte sufrir más por hoy._

 _Luego de que la chica calmara sus risas, abrió los ojos viendo hacia arriba encontrando en frente el rostro de su hermano. Se sorprendió un poco. Se sonrojó._

 _Recibió un beso en su mejilla._

 _Dipper se apartó y le avisó que iría por algo de merienda a la cocina para que comieran, Mabel asintió sonriente y lo vio hasta salir de la habitación. Posó su mano suavemente por la mejilla donde había recibido el beso y la paseó hasta sus labios._

 _¿En qué estás empezando a pensar, Mabel?, ¿Qué empiezas a sentir?_

 _¿Qué empiezan a sentir?_

Tan sólo hace dos años. Tan sólo dos años para que un impuro sentimiento creciera.

Tan sólo dos años para que uno de los dos lo aceptara.

Esa noche Dipper volvió a salir con Gianira, Mabel se quedó arriba en su habitación pensando en lo que había pasado esa mañana, en lo que había empezado a desear desde hace dos años.

Estaba celosa. No quería aceptarlo, pero era muy consiente de cómo se sentían los celos.

—Ay, Pato, esto está tan mal.

Se echó hacia atrás en su cama, viendo el techo, y el cerdito se acercó a su lado para recostarse sobre uno de sus brazos.

A Dipper nunca le había ido bien con ninguna de las chicas que le gustaba, y aunque le daba mucha pena por él por lo mal que se ponía, otra parte de ella se alegraba porque ella seguía siendo su única chica, la única que le podía sacar las mejores sonrisas en los peores momentos, la única que lo entendía.

La única que, a pesar de que él saliera con otra, lo apoyaría.


	8. Chapter 8

Un medio día con un cielo perfectamente celeste era el protagonista del paisaje. Nubes deformadas, manchas blancas, se abrían paso con lentitud por lo más alto, y el sol se asomaba por una de ellas con delicadeza, como si se tratase de un cazador cauteloso y las personas fueran su presa. Presas del calor del verano.

La reflexión de la luz daba pequeños detalles brillosos a la nada, pero apreciarlos suponía una relajación que una pareja en el parque no tenía.

— ¿No crees que es raro?

—Estamos en Gravity Falls, aquí todo es raro. —Rodó los ojos, el comentario causó risas en ambos.

Un bello día para hacer un picnic con tu pareja, sin duda.

—Lo sé, lo sé. ¡Pero vamos! ¿Besar un trozo de cartón tamaño real de la periodista local Shandra Jimenez? ¡No sé si sentir lástima o reírme como desquiciada!

—No sé, qué tal... ¿Ambas cosas?

—Qué va, eso es malo. —Se tapó la boca para ocultar fallidamente sus carcajadas.

Un castaño le contaba a una peliazul curiosas anécdotas de sus vacaciones pasadas en el poblado. La última contada fue de aquella vez que buscaban al responsable de decapitar la escultura de cera de Stan, su último sospechoso había sido Toby que comprobó su inocencia en el caso con una evidencia un tanto... peculiar.

—No me he topado con algo tan trillado, eh. Sí sé que este lugar es rarito... pero mi estadía aquí ha estado normal, según lo que considero normal, claro. —Rió, rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

—Tienes suerte, yo pude llegar a perder la cordura incontables veces... —Desvió la mirada al vacío del paisaje, a los pequeños destellos de luz, y soltó un suspiro —... Me alegra que mi hermana haya permanecido a mi lado. —Esbozó una sonrisa por la comisura de los labios ante sus propias palabras, llena de recuerdos.

—Aw, que lindo que te lleves tan bien con ella.

—Tenemos nuestros momentos de discusión, claro, pero son escasos. Siempre veo que los hermanos no se llevan tan bien —Se rascó la nuca, había cierta incomodidad en aquella afirmación—, supongo que somos distintos al resto.

Gianira volteó su mirada para verlo con una sonrisa. —Ey, siempre me hablas de una forma grandiosa sobre tu hermana y no me la has presentado, me encantaría conocerla.

El castaño se ruborizó levemente, casi de manera imperceptible, al escucharla. Era cierto, no había tenido ninguna conversación con la de ojos jade, fuera esta por chat o actualmente en persona, donde Mabel no haya sido mencionada por su persona.

Volteó a verla, encogiéndose de hombros. —Podemos ir ahorita a la cabaña para que la veas.

—Hm, no sé, no podría, en unos minutos ya tengo que ir a casa.

—Oh... ¿Qué tal en la boda de mi amigo?

— ¿La de Soos?

—Sí, bueno, tampoco es que conozca a otro que se vaya a casar. —Ríe, al tiempo que recibe un leve codazo— Sería perfecto para que la conozcas allí, no faltan muchos días para que sea de todos modos.

—¡Bien! —Juntó sus manos como si fuera a aplaudir. —Por ahora, creo que deberíamos ir recogiendo estas cosas —Opinó refiriéndose a los platos, servilletas, vasos, el mantel y la canasta que conformaban el picnic.

Dipper comenzó a reunir las cosas mientras su acompañante las guardaba en la canasta. Ella estaba inclinada y su cabello caía a la derecha por la espalda dejando a la vista la piel de su cuello. El chico alzó la mirada y la vio, nunca se había fijado en su cuello por lo que le sorprendió un poco lo que veía en él. Tenía una marca. Tenía un polígono perfectamente estructurado.

Tenía un triángulo.

Gianira sintió la mirada de su pareja en ella, elevó el rostro y le miró extrañada. —¿Qué sucede?

—Tu cuello.

— ¿Eh? —Recobró la postura y se cubrió la marca con su cabello algo sobresaltada, estaba sonrojada y se mordía el labio inferior desviando la mirada al suelo. Estaba nerviosa. —E-es... Una marca de nacimiento... Sé que es raro —Suspira—, no es normal que nazcas con una figura geométrica en tu piel...

El castaño dudó un poco, pero le creyó. Después de todo, él también tiene una marca un tanto curiosa.

—Ey —Captó la atención de la peliazul—, igual tengo una, mira. —Levantó el cabello que cubría su frente, dejando a la vista la constelación que poseía.

—¿Es... La Osa Mayor?

—Sí.

—Grandioso, tengo un novio tan raro como yo. —Pronunció irónica.

Ambos rieron y terminaron de recoger sus cosas aun manteniendo la conversación. Tomaron camino a la salida del parque, no muy lejos de donde iban se escuchaban las típicas campanitas de los carros de helado. Una chica estaba deseosa por uno.

—Ve por uno si quieres, yo pago.

— ¡Ay, gracias! —Se apresuró para llegar rápido al carrito y elegir el que querría.

Dipper se acercó a paso lento mientras sacaba su cartera del bolsillo para buscar el dinero y pagar por el helado, pero al buscarla, sintió otro objeto en su bolsillo. Lo tomó.

— ¿Y esto qué hace aquí? —Observó el objeto en su mano, era un brazalete con cuatro dijes.

Realmente, las cosas pueden ser tan curiosas a veces. Podríamos evitar tantos detalles, tantos problemas, tantos errores y sin embargo llegaríamos al mismo resultado que deseamos.

Qué mal que la vida no sea así.

El chico vio al frente a su novia ordenando su frío dulce y luego volvió la vista a la cadena. Parecía un lindo regalo. Para ella.

Guardó la billetera luego de sacar el dinero y se acercó al carrito, pagó por el helado y ambos prosiguieron su camino; Dipper le robó un poco de la paleta antes de que ella pudiera empezar a comerlo.

— ¡Ey! Te acepto que lo hagas sólo porque lo pagaste...

El castaño rió, quitando del borde de sus labios los restos de su crimen. —Oye, ten esto —Le mostró la cadena.

La chica lo tomó con la mano que tenía libre y la examinó con cuidado. —Ow, Dipper, está súper linda. —Sonrió y se la colocó, para luego admirar cómo se veía en su muñeca. — ¡Muchas gracias! —Se le acercó y besó su mejilla.

—No es nada, sólo la encontré y pensé que te gustaría.

Continuaron hasta la salida del parque y se despidieron, tomando cada uno el camino a sus respectivos hogares.

Al llegar a la cabaña subió a su habitación para bañarse y cambiarse de ropa a una más cómoda para estar en casa: Una simple franela blanca con un short gris. Bajó a la sala y encendió la televisión, se sentó en el sofá estirando sus piernas sobre una mesita que había en frente y cambió varias veces los canales hasta hallar alguno que no fuera tan aburrido.

Sus ojos fueron cubiertos por dos suaves manos.

— ¿Quién soy? —Preguntó una voz carrasposa fingida.

—Um... No sé, quizá... ¿Pato? —Preguntó con clara ironía, sonriendo.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —Exclamó una castaña con la voz normal, apartó sus manos y se encorvó para quedar con el rostro frente a su hermano boca abajo. — ¡Pato no tiene manos, tonto!

Dipper rió y la apartó colocándole la mano en la cara —Ya sabía que eras tú.

—No, admite que te engañé. —Aunque el otro intentaba apartarla, ella seguía igual.

—No soy tan tonto Mabel, quítate. —Recibió una lamida en la mano como respuesta, la limpió con su franela enseguida. — ¡Joder Mabel, qué asco!

Su hermana recobró la postura entre risas.

—Ya, ni que fuera para tanto. —Dio la vuelta pues estaba tras el sofá, se paró junto al brazo izquierdo de éste y vió las muñecas de su hermano, ¿No había visto aún su pequeño regalo acaso? —Oye, Dipper...

Luego de haber limpiado la palma de su mano voltea para ver a su hermana. — ¿Sí?

— ¿No te has encontrado con alguna cosa pequeña en algún lugar como, no sé... en tu almohada, tu bolsillo, o tu billetera? —Desviaba la mirada mientras hablaba, su manera de articular aquella interrogante no había sido la mejor.

—No, bueno... ¡Espera, sí! Ahora que lo mencionas, hoy encontré una pulserita en mi pantalón.

— ¿En serio? —Esbozó una sonrisa, a la final sí lo había visto.

—Sí, fue raro porque no recuerdo haber puesto eso ahí o siquiera verlo antes, pero fue un lindo regalo para Gianira.

Una sonrisa se esfumó. Su hermano no se dio cuenta.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Mabel?

No recibió respuesta, ella sólo se volteó con la mirada perdida y caminó hacia la salida del lugar.

— ¿Mabel?

Antes de salir de la sala, se deshizo del objeto plateado que yacía anteriormente en su muñeca, dejándolo caer en el suelo. Dipper vio el objeto caer, ¿Qué le pasaba a su hermana que se puso así de repente?, se levantó del sofá y se acercó al punto del suelo donde había caído, lo tomó y lo observó. Ya había visto una cadena como esa antes.

Se sintió abrumado, culpable. Su mente lo castigaba.

¿Qué hiciste, Dipper?


End file.
